1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding, and in particular to fitted bedclothes for a mattress.
2. The Prior Art
Fitted bedclothes for mattresses, e.g., fitted sheets, mattress pads, blankets, anti-allergy covers and coverlets (hereinafter referred to as fitted bedclothing items, or in the singular as a fitted bedclothing item) are of course well known and conventionally provide a top portion which is sized to cover the top surface of the mattress, and side and end portions which cover the sides and ends of the mattress, the lower edges of the side and end portions usually including an elastic to cause the lower areas of the side and end portions to extend inwardly under the lower surface of the mattress to help tighten the fitted bedclothing item around the mattress and securely position it in place. The corners of the fitted bedclothing items, which are formed by connecting the side and end portions by stitching to form upwardly-extending seams, fit tightly against the corners of the mattress. In addition, it is known to connect elastic strips between the lower edges of respective adjacent side and end portions of a fitted sheet to better retain the sheet on the mattress (see my U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,403).
However, such prior art fitted bedclothing items are specifically sized to fit mattresses having certain horizontal dimensions (lengths and widths) and certain thicknesses, and cannot fit mattresses having differing horizontal dimensions and/or different thicknesses. This forces retailers and wholesalers of the bedclothing items to stock a large inventory sufficient to fit the different horizontal dimensions and vertical thicknesses of mattresses currently available, which in the U.S. market include twin, twin XL, full, full XL, queen, California queen, Olympic queen, Eastern king and California king, all of which can be purchased in vertical thicknesses from 4 to over 20 inches when taking into consideration pillow-top upper surfaces. It also forces purchasers to buy specifically-sized fitted bedclothing items for each size of mattress in their household or establishment. In addition, the sewn vertical corners of the fitted bedclothing items create undesirable ears or pockets (bulges) at the upper ends of the seams which extend upwardly of the upper surface of the bedclothing item when placed on a mattress.
A need exists for fitted bedclothing items which can be satisfactorily used with mattresses of at least two differing horizontal sizes and/or vertical thicknesses, thus reducing the number of sizes of fitted bedclothing items that the wholesaler and retailer must stock and the number of different sizes of bedclothing items that the purchaser needs to buy. A need also exists for fitted bedclothing items which, when mounted on a mattress, will have no seam ears or pockets at its corners.